The invention concerns an improvement in the rotors of rotating machines. It applies particularly to jet engines and other aeronautical turbine machines.
The bursting of disks or rings of a motor rotor constitutes the most severe failure that may occur on board an aircraft. In most such cases the fragments of the disk or ring penetrate through the housing containing the rotor; if these fragments damage elements such fuel controls or lines, such an incident may lead to the loss of the aircraft. It has already been proposed to protect the passengers and the vital organs of the aircraft by placing armor plates around the rotors capable of containing the fragments in case of the bursting of the rotor. These plates have the disadvantage that they considerably increase the weight of the aircraft, and manifest a mediocre efficiency in engines of recent design, the rotors whereof have large diameters and rotate at high velocities.